Question: ${\sqrt{121} = \text{?}}$
$\sqrt{121}$ is the number that, when multiplied by itself, equals $121$ If you can't think of that number, you can break down $121$ into its prime factorization and look for equal groups of numbers. So the prime factorization of $121$ is $11\times 11$ We're looking for $\sqrt{121}$ , so we want to split the prime factors into two identical groups. We only have two prime factors, and we want to split them into two groups, so this is easy. $121 = 11\times 11$ , so $11^2 = 121$ So $\sqrt{121}$ is $11$.